Some People Do
by LadyLancer06
Summary: Rory is in her senior year of high school and has been broken up with Dean for a while. Jess suddenly enters her life. They have a deep connection. Later chapters will possibly be R, but for now they are PG.


Lorelai and Rory entered the diner at their usual time one Friday morning for their first dosage of "life" that day.   
  
"LUUUUUUKE!!! The Gilmore Girls request your presence at table 3!!!! Rory is off for another long and mind-numbing day at Hell and we need coffee, pronto!" Lorelai shouted towards the diner's stockroom.  
  
"Coffee will kill you."  
  
"Um, no, I will kill you if you don't give me my warm, delicious, reason-for-breathing life-source."  
  
"Hey! I thought I was your reason for breathing, Mom?!" Rory asked in a hurt voice.  
  
"Well, just think, the reason you're here is coffee, so it gave me a reason to breath by allowing me to give birth to you."  
  
"The coffee impregnated you?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner, but I didn't know how to let you in on my little secret."  
  
"You two are insane, here's your coffee." Luke said in a disturbed and disgusted tone of voice as he sat two gigantic mugs of coffee in front of the two brunettes.   
  
"Thank you, Luke-y!" squealed Lorelai.  
  
"Mom, I better get going, I don't want to be late to my favorite place. Thank God it's Friday." Rory mumbled. "Bye, Luke! Thanks for the coffee!"  
  
"Bye Rory. Oh, I hope you don't mind, my nephew from New York is coming down for a couple of months. He hasn't been doing too well in school and his home life sucks, thanks to my idiot of a sister. Well anyways, I kind of told him you would show him the hot spots of the town, if there are any, is that okay with you?"  
  
"Um, sure, Luke, that's fine, what's his name again? Jessie? Jay?"  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Oh, right, Jess."  
  
"Well, he is going to be here tonight at about 7, do you want to meet us here, or do you want us to head over to your place?"  
  
"Well, Luke," Lorelai cut in, "we have Friday night dinners at my parents' house, unfortunately, so we could swing by after that little party." "Yeah, that's good for me, too." Rory replied in response to Lorelai's suggestion.  
  
"Sounds great! I can't wait for you all to meet this nephew of mine, he is quite a piece of work, don't be afraid to slap him around a bit, Rory, he could really use it."  
  
"Yeah, um, okay, I better get going, see you tonight Luke. Bye Mom." Rory said as she closed the diner door behind her.   
  
*On the way to Chilton:  
  
'So, Luke has a nephew, that I have to meet tonight. And then proceed to give a tour around town. And it is the first guy I have met and may have a connection with since Dean and I broke up. This could be fun.' Rory thought to herself.  
  
*During Lunch:  
  
"No, Louise I am NOT going to sleep with him while giving him a tour of the town. You are a dirty girl, you know that?"  
  
"I can't help it. Ever since I have started dating that super-religious boy I have to ask if something looks like it may result in something morally wrong."  
  
"Ew, sicko." Rory replied.  
  
"Thank you." Louise said with a smirk.   
  
"So what do you know about him?" asked Madeline curiously.  
  
"Nothing more than his name is Jess, he is from New York, a little screwed up, and his uncle is my provider of coffee."  
  
"Sounds dreamy, but aren't we suppose to be discussing the other extra-curricular activities that could help us get into an Ivy League school and determine the rest of our lives!?!" Paris piped as her face turned to a deep shade of purple.  
  
"Oh, lighten up, Grandma." Louise shouted with a sarcastic tone.   
  
*After the weekly Friday night dinner:  
  
"Oh my God, that grandmother of yours sure knows how to make me feel like I haven't had coffee for a year."  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
"Yes, that bad. I will be so glad when these weekly fight fests are over."  
  
"Well, let's forget about that and go meet this nephew of Luke's!" Rory said as she walked a little faster towards Luke's.  
  
"Someone is anxious."   
  
"I am not." Rory lied as she picked up her pace.  
  
"Uh huh, you are getting all red. I have succeeded in embarrassing you. You can't wait to see this Jess guy. Well let me tell you something, Luke says he is trouble, you aren't going to get involved with him. I won't have some New York punk corrupting my only baby."  
  
"Mom, I am not going to marry the guy. I am giving him tour of Stars Hollow, Taylor is everywhere, I am not going to get into trouble. And what does him being from New York have to do with it?"  
  
"Nothing, just makes him sound tougher."  
  
"Uh, right, look there's the diner, we have to meet them there. Let's go!" Rory chirped as she pulled her mother by her arm.   
  
*At the diner:  
  
"Hi Rory, Lorelai." Luke greeted them. "Rory, thank you so much for doing this, he is being a little ass right now, but I am sure that he will straighten up when he meets you, well at least I hope so...JEEEESSSSS! Down, NOW!" Luke shouted up the stairs to the apartment.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming, Uncle Lucas." Jess said in a hoarse voice.  
  
Rory tensed with excitement as she heard his voice and saw his shadow appear. Jess rounded the corner into the diner and took a step back as he caught his first glimpse of Rory Gilmore.  
  
"Hey. Rory, right?" Jess said in a calm, smooth voice, hands stuffed deep into his pockets.  
  
"Uh, yeah, um, hi Jess." Rory said very nervously. She could feel her hands clam up as she looked at the new boy in front of her. He had dark, wavy hair that framed his chiseled face perfectly. His greenish eyes, glowed in the dim light as they looked Rory all over. She could feel them burning into her skin, she didn't know if she like it, but she knew one thing for sure, she wanted it to stop, now. "Well, you ready for the tour of all the hot party spots in the wild and crazy town of Stars Hollow?"  
  
"Yeah, ready, on with the show." Replied Jess with a seductive smirk that made Rory's body tingle.   
  
"Yeah on with the show." Rory repeated.  
  
"Be safe you guys! Don't let Taylor get you!" Lorelai called to them.  
  
*3 hours later: "I can't believe I have meet someone that enjoys reading as much as I do! This is crazy!" Rory said excitedly.  
  
"Well, when you grow up in a place and home like I did, reading is like an escape, like a second life." Jess explained with a sensitive look in his eye. "Have you ever read Fahrenheit 451?"  
  
"Yeah, but I found it to be kind of dull, up until Montag's escape. The Mechanical Hound was a hoot though. Can you imagine a world full of mechanical hounds with venomous needles that extend from their snouts...how scary."  
  
"Yeah, I thought the same thing, but I did like the author's use of metaphorical language. It was interesting and kept me thinking. And I agree a world full of mechanical hounds would be quite scary. And I think that burning books should be a sin, its just wrong." Jess said with a slight chuckle.  
  
Rory looked over at him and their eyes met for the first time that night. Rory's stomach did flips and she felt like she wanted to look away, but she just couldn't. Jess finally broke the silence, "So what's this place?"   
  
"Oh, this is the bridge. I come here a lot when I need to be alone, when I want to read. It's relaxing."  
  
"Seems that way, very secluded. Cozy. I like it. It's a good place to be alone, or with someone, you know?" Jess replied while trying to meet with Rory's vivid blue eyes.   
  
"Yeah..." Rory trailed off, her cheeks flushed. She wanted to get closer to him, he wanted to be closer to her. Jess took control and stepped toward her and reached for her hand.   
  
"Come on, lets read together." He said smoothly and she pulled a book from his back pocket. He sat down and the bridge, with his feet dangling over edge. He looked up at Rory, who was still standing looking at Jess with bewilderment. "Come on, sit." He told her and patted the seat next him. She sat down and sighed deeply.   
  
"What book do you have?"  
  
"To Kill a Mockingbird. It's one of my favorites."  
  
"Are you serious? I love that book, I have read it about 100 times over the past 5 years."  
  
"Well, lets make it 101." Jess said in a seductive voice.  
  
"Okay, lets." Rory said as she rested her head on his shoulder.   
  
*Two hours have passed:  
  
"Rory...Rory...wake up." Jess said shaking her gently. "It's 1 in the morning, your mom and Luke are probably worried have killed you or robbed you of your innocence."  
  
"What? It's 1 in the morning? Mom is probably freaking out!" Rory said looking around frantically for her jacket.  
  
"Chill out, I am sure that it will be fine, I will try to explain everything. I am sure you won't be at all at fault. Everyone knows that I am the bad guy."  
  
"Jess," Rory started as she laid a hand on Jess' strong forearm, "why do you think so negatively of yourself?" Jess looked past Rory and she took her other hand and placed it at his chin and guided his eyes back to hers. "Why? Tell me why, Jess."  
  
"Because there isn't anything good about me." He said in monotone.  
  
"That's not true. You're smart, funny, and really sweet, and in the last 5 hours you have become closer to me than a lot of people have been that I have known for years. That has to mean you are special, at least to me."  
  
Jess' eyes shifted all over Rory's face and he knew what he wanted and needed. That was to be with this girl who entered his life just hours ago. He placed his hand on Rory's chin and guided her lips to his, he kissed her softly and pulled pack quickly, afraid he was moving to quickly. She returned the kiss, but this time it was more heated, it was passionate and it lasted a lot longer than the one before.   
  
"Rory..." Jess gasped, "Rory, if this is ever to happen again, we are both going to need to be alive, and I won't be if I don't get you home now. Let's go."  
  
"I can't let you die now..." Rory smirked and kissed him softly on the cheek as they began walking toward the Gilmore house. 


End file.
